vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Having been created millennia ago, the dwarves are the undisputed masters of the underground caverns and communities that they have created. They marry for life, and breed slowly (low fertility and 5 year gestation). Through tragedy, violence and loss, the dwarven kingdoms have gone through periods of massive decline, and currently they have decreased massively, as a result of the massive deaths, and inhuman weapons released during the final war. The Underground kingdoms are a 1/6 of their former size 500 years ago, and are populated by pure (or deep) dwarves, unaccustomed to to the surface at all. Many pocket kingdoms remain where dwarves for centuries built their fortresses and strongholds within a mile of the surface, become accustomed to the conflicts that come with proximity to other races, and sunlight, and are often dubbed Mountain Dwarves. Rarely do Druegar look down on mountain dwarves, realizing that these warriors and guardians protect, procure and maintain their empire. Many dwarves however have taken to the world, to explore and seek their fortunes loose the harsh edge, and learn to work with the other races of men, maintaining their industrious, but loosing their harshness and xenophobia. As a slight jab, other dwarves refer to these "sanded-down" dwarves as Hill Dwarves. These variations on dwarven people are not genetic, but adaptive, based on what environment your parents lived in. General Dwarf Traits: * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution increases by 2. * Size: Medium. * Speed: 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. * Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with one of smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. * Stonecunning: Whenever you make a History check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. * Feat: Gain 1 Feat of your choice Deep or Pure Dwarves - Both of your parents never spent much time in sunlight ''' Deep dwarves vary in appearance from coal black to slate grey, have eyes that look extraordinarily pale, and have hair that starts * '''Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. * Extra Language: You can speak, read, and write Undercommon. * Deep Resilience: In addition to poison resilience, you also have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. * Vatorg's Magic: You start with the mold earth cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Shield spell on yourself once with this trait. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Heat Metal spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Perception checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Mountain Dwarves - Surface Dwarves - One or more of your parents, spent most of their lives within .5 miles of the surface of the Vidgart, and was in sunlight for a certain amount of time, but lived primarily around other dwarves (90% of the people, 90% of the time).. Their hair and eye colors acclimate to the the presence of sunlight and air, by developing noticable barriers to their sclara and pupils, and their hair softens to mix browns and blonds with blacks and greys. * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. * Dwarven Armor Training: You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Hill Dwarves (Soft or Cosmopolitan Dwarves) - one or both of your parents, spent an extended amount of time around other races or in the sunlight. * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Dwarven Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. * Cosmopolitan: Learn 1 additional language, that you can read and write, and speak.